


Good Night

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis reads Tony a good night story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for my own prompt at the MCU kissing meme.

Tony was mostly asleep, but he was still waiting to hear if his parents had come home. Jarvis had helped him get ready for bed and tucked him in, promising he'd send in Tony's parents the moment they got home. 

That had been hours ago, now, and Tony knew he should have gone to sleep, but maybe if he was still awake when they came home, maybe they'd read him a bedtime story. Dad said he was too old, but if Mom pushed, Dad would.

Footsteps. Tony rolled over and faced the doorway, holding his breath. The door opened a crack and...but it was only Jarvis. Tony sighed. Jarvis clucked his tongue and opened the door a little wider. "You should be asleep already."

"Are they home yet?" Tony asked.

Somewhere downstairs a glass broke. Mom yelled. Dad yelled even louder. Something hit a wall. Tony flinched. Jarvis closed his eyes for a moment and then came further into Tony's room, closing the door behind him. He turned on the lamp by the door. Tony clutched his bear and told himself only little boys cry. He stiffened when he felt a hand on his head.

Jarvis froze, but then he picked up the book Tony had put on his bedside table. "The Jungle Book?"

Tony bit his lip; he was afraid to admit why he'd put it there. Another glass broke. It seemed silly now. Jarvis turned on the bedside lamp and opened the book. "Shall I start at the beginning?"

Nodding and unable to stop a single tear, Tony held his bear a little closer. Jarvis sat on the bed and Tony leaned against his side. It wasn't like his dad reading to him, but it was almost the same. Besides, Jarvis acted like his dad most of the time. As the story went on, Tony started to fall asleep. 

He woke up when Jarvis moved and he yawned. Jarvis smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Tony."

"Night, Jarvis," Tony said around another yawn. He smiled when Jarvis bookmarked their spot. "Will you finish it tomorrow?"

Jarvis blinked. "I...suppose I can. Yes. Tomorrow. At least a few chapters."

Tony grinned. "Good."

Jarvis sighed, it sounded like a good sound. Tony snuggled further into his blankets, glad that at least he and his favorite adult were happy.


End file.
